1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal unit, a cell-search method, and a program, and more particularly to a communication terminal unit that implements a cell search, while scanning a predetermined search frequency range.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional band-search (cell-search) methods, a mobile terminal as a communication terminal unit implements synchronous detection every channel raster Fr, over an entire band range Fw. Accordingly, the synchronous detection is inevitably implemented with respect to FW/Fr frequencies.
In addition, for example, 3GPP TS 25.304, Chapter 5.1.2.2, June 2004 discloses implementation of a cell search, such as this, while searching over the entire band range.
As described above, according to conventional cell-search methods, synchronous detection is implemented every channel raster Fr, over the entire band range Fw; therefore, the synchronous detection is implemented with respect to FW/Fr frequencies, whereby it takes a long time to implement a cell search. If it takes a long time to implement a cell search, a problem is posed that, when a mobile terminal travels from a region outside the communication range to a region inside the communication range, it takes a long time to implement location registration.